onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Santoryu/Video Game Only
Video Game Only In the several One Piece video games, Zoro was given several techniques and moves, the known named techniques that are exclusive to the video games are as follows: * |Shishitō|literally meaning "Lion Blade"}}: A standard diagonal cut, mainly serves to make a combo to another attacks. Shishitou is also a name of a Japanese species of sweet green pepper. Presented in Grand Battle!, Grand Battle! 2, One Piece Grand Battle 3, and One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!; used as his front attack string starter especially in both Rush! and One Piece: Grand Adventure where it is localized as Single Sword "Lion Blade". * |Takitate|literally meaning "Cascade Sever"}}: Zoro crosses two swords and makes a cut onward, usually follows Shishito. Takitate is a term for "freshly cooked" in Japanese. ** : An diagonally-upward version of Oni Giri used in Gigant Battle 2, which is in turn a variation of the above technique. The pun is that the term can also translate to "freshly cooked oni giri/rice ball". * |Hachimaki|literally meaning "Bee Twister"}}: Zoro thrusts to the air with two of his swords. Hachimaki can also mean headband. Presented in Grand Battl''e and ''Grand Battle 2. * |Nezumizan|literally meaning "Rat Slasher"}}: Zoro launches a ground projectile onward. Nezumi-zan is also a term that means exponential progression. Presented in Grand Battle and Grand Battle 2. * |Kama Kiri|literally meaning "Sickle Cutter"}}: While airborne, Zoro thrusts down diagonally, Kamakiri is the Japanese name for praying mantis. Presented in Grand Battle and Grand Battle 2. * |Kumanbachi|literally meaning "Bear Punish"}}: While airborne, Zoro descends down with his sword positioned to stab. It is similar to Cabaji's Ichirin-Zashi and also to Zoro's Maguma even though the latter was used after the games were released. Kumanbachi is also the name for the Japanese species of hornet. Presented in all Grand Battle series as one of his airborne moves, and is localized as Single Sword "Bear Punisher" in both Grand Battle Rush and Grand Adventure. * |Nihonshu|literally meaning "Two Hunts"}}: Zoro dashes forward then performs a cross cut with 2 swords. Nihonshu is also another name for Japanese sake. Presented in Grand Battle and Grand Battle 2. * |Tōgyū|literally meaning "Blade Bull"}}: Zoro grabs his opponent by pinching with his 2 swords then throws the opponent behind. Togyu also means bullfight (or literally fighting bull). Presented in Grand Battle and Grand Battle 2. ** : An improved version of the above technique as an Ittoryu technique, where Zoro skewers someone on his sword to toss them away behind himself. Used as his basic throw attack in Gigant Battle 2. * |Batō|literally meaning "Horse Blade"}}: A cut downward with single sword, follows Shisito in Grand Battle 3 and Grand Battle RUSH as his front attack string's second basic input, and is known as Single Sword: Bronco Blade in the localization. Bato is Japanese for abuse, but can also mean "horsehead" as the Japanese term for Hayagriva, a tantric Buddhist deity. * |Bentō|literally meaning "Valve Blade"}}: A standard two-handed lifting-scoop slash that sends the opponent flying upward to start an aerial combo. Bento is a traditional japanese lunch box. Presented in Grand Battle 3 and Grand Battle Rush as his upper attack string starting input. Localized as Single Sword "Valve Blade". * |Suitō|literally meaning "Water Blade"}}: Follows Bento, Zoro crosses his swords and slashes upwards. Suito also means "water bottle", "flask" or "canteen", which usually accompanies a lunch box. Presented in Grand Battle 3 and Grand Battle Rush as his upper attack string second input, and localized as Dual Sword "Water Blade". * らし|Kogarashi|literally meaning "Tiger Hunter"}}: After sending opponent to the air, Zoro rises into the air with a spinning slash upward, similar to a combination of both Tatsu Maki and Sai Kuru. Kogarashi can also means cold wintry wind, a unique climate in Japan. Presented in Grand Battle 3 and Grand Battle Rush as his upper attack string final input, and localized as Triple Sword "Tiger Hunt" (and is not to be confused with Tora Gari). * ノ ち|Maku no Uchi|literally meaning "Curtain's Conquer"}}: Zoro leaps in the air and tumbles with a triple-blade slash to slam the opponent to the ground. Makunouchi is a type of lunchbox which consists of fish, meat, pickles, eggs and vegetables along with rice and an umeboshi. Presented in Grand Battle 3 and Grand Battle Rush as one of his upper attack string ending inputs; localized as Triple Sword "Final Curtain". * |Issen|literally meaning "One Flash/Brandish"}}: While airborne, Zoro descends diagonally and slashes with single sword. Issen also means battle when written in a different kanji. Presented in Grand Battle 3 and Grand Battle Rush as his midair front + upper attack input. Localized as Single Sword "Sword Flash". ** : A stronger version of the above technique seen in Gigant Battle 2, as one of Zoro's special moves, where Zoro slightly steps forward and slashes outward with a single wide slash that knocks back, though it is more akin to a battoujutsu slash than a quick-draw-styled re-sheath as the name implies (even though Zoro does re-sheath his sword afterwards). * |Sentō|literally meaning "Flash Blade"}}: Much like Togyu, Zoro grabs his opponent by pinching with his 2 swords then throws the opponent upward to slash him. Sento is a japanese public bath. Presented in Grand Battle 3 and Grand Battle Rush as his direction + throw, and localized as Dual Sword "Flash Blade". * ・ |Sentō Gayoi|literally meaning "Flash Blade: Drunk Fang"}}: A version of Sento with Zoro slashing the opponent to the back. "Sento ga yoi" is a phrase that means "Go to public bath". Presented in Grand Battle 3 and Grand Battle Rush as Zoro's basic throw attack, and is localized as Dual Sword "Flash Fang". * |Sanjūsō|literally meaning "Three Beast Performance"}}: A special combo composed of Gazami Dori, Tatsu Maki and Ushi Bari. Sanjuso also a term that means musical trio. Presented in all Grand Battle games as one of Zoro's super moves (each game has him perform the combination in a varying order), and is localized as Triple Sword "Tri-Beast Requiem". * の |Kokyū no Dentō|literally meaning "Respiration's Transfer Blade"}}: Zoro points his sword forward, causing an aura to emit from it which inflicts damage then striking a pose that emits a small shockwave; which makes his attacks (save for his 36 Pound Cannon, Sanjuso and Toro Nagashi) inflict more damage multipled by 1.8 for a set duration. However, for the said duration, Zoro's ability to block is disabled. Presented in Grand Battle 3 and Grand Battle Rush, where it is one of his front attack string second inputs and is localized as Breath of Sword. * : Only present in the game Jump Super Stars, Combination attack that involves Zoro teaming up with Himura Kenshin from the manga Rurouni Kenshin, where Zoro performs Sanzen Sekai combined with Kenshin's Kuzuryuusen (九頭龍閃, Nine-Headed Dragon Flash). * : A technique seen in Gigant Battle 2, where Zoro charges up for a single-bladed quick-draw re-sheath (with Sandai Kitetsu drawn from behind as Zoro kneels forward) akin to Shi Shishi Sonson where he flash-dashes forward for a cut. Performs this instead of Tora Gari when the basic attack button is held down for long enough (for about 1 second total, which also allows Zoro to shift his directional facing). The naming is a pun off of "buttagiri/buttagiru" (a combination of "hiting" and "slicing"), which means "to chop". * : A technique seen in Gigant Battle 2, where Zoro slashes downward with a dashing-slash past his target(s), also slashing with his other swords akin to a diagonally-aimed and/or vertical-version of Oni Giri. Used as a combo finishing flank slash after slashing through his target(s) with Rashomon (though it will do less damage if does not pass through). The naming is a pun off of "urabon'e" (without the ending "i" vowel), the Japanese term for the Bon Festival; the first and last kanji often vary (either being 于 or 盂 for the former and either 会 or 會 for the latter) while the rest stay consistent in the original term. * : A followup to Tatsu Maki akin to an improved version of Kogarashi (and the airborne spin Zoro uses to prop-up for the original airborne version of Shi Shishi Sonson), where Zoro spins into the air with his blades in a small wind. The pun is that shoronpo also the Japanese way to read "xiaolongbao" (lit. small basket buns), a popular type of Chinese dumpling. Used in Gigant Battle 2. * : A followup to his aforementioned Shoronpo, where he slashes to his side with both swords as he leans to his side, akin to an airborne version of Hirameki. Used in Gigant Battle 2. * : An enhanced version of Toro Nagashi used in both Gigant Battle 2 and Super Grand Battle! X. Zoro slightly unsheaths his swords at the side, allowing him to dodge an incomming attack with a counter slash. Akin to its parent technique, Shoro Nagashi is a play on another "nagashi" term, known as "shourounagashi" or "shouryounagashi" (精霊流し, lit. deceased spirit flowing), the part of the aforementioned Bon Festival where boats are sent off in ode to the deceased. * : A Nitoryu variation of Yakkodori used in Gigant Battle 2, where Zoro unleashes two crossed-waves at once when the attack button is held down and released for almost half a second (holding it down further charges it up for him to release it as a 180 Pound Cannon instead). "Suiren" can also mean "drowsy lotus" (the Japanese term for "water lily") or "water refinement" (the Japanese term for "swimming practice"). * : A sideways turn midair slash forward a short distance, akin to Nigori-Zake. Used as a basic midair attack in Gigant Battle 2. "Ikura" is a term for "salted salmon roe" (mainly pertaining to the individual mature eggs). * : A basic downward two-handed slash used as Zoro's neutral weak attack in Super Grand Battle! X. "Kiritsuke" is derived from the verb "kiritsukeru" (meaning "to cut/slash at"). * : A power-up technique where Zoro ties his headband on at the cost of 1 SP. Used in Super Grand Battle! X as his downward strong attack. Site Navigation de:Santōryū Category:Non-Canon Fighting Styles Category:Fighting Styles Subpages